Jamie Lisa Willow
Jamie Lisa Willow is a fifteen-year-old camper who absolutely loves to party. She didn't get much attention as a child, which made her sort of an attention-seeker. This only got worse when she discovered that her mother was addicted to drugs and that her father was cheating with his secretary. Personality Jamie is outwardly pretty bubbly and happy almost all the time. She's constantly got a smile on her face, and is always willing to party with her friends. She tries not to be one of those people that care for no one but themselves, and usually succeeds. Most people never see her killer temper. She is very good at hiding and controlling it. But when released, it is very violent and explosive. She has a glare that she gives that hints at her temper, but again, doesn't always use it. Inside, however, Jamie is a wreck. Her parents never paid attention to her, so she acted out to get that attention. When she grew a little older, she was homely, or so she thought, and never tried to stick out in anything. When she discovered that her mom was a drug addict and her dad was boffing his secretary on the side, it really changed her ... in a bad way. She started partying, drinking, smoking, sleeping around, anything really. After a year of that, she quit smoking because of the smell, and only drank occasionally, but still partied like crazy. She also started cutting herself whenever her dad, mom, or even someone outside the family did something to upset her. She finds it hard to trust now, though most people would never know that. She still parties, drinks every now and then but never touches the drugs. Likes • Boys • Her friends • Partying • Having fun Dislikes • Vegetables • Cheaters • Backstabbers • Snakes Secrets She cuts herself (which is true), her father is cheating on her mom with his secretary (also true), her father beats her (not true), her mom's on drugs (true). Background Jamie's family, from the time she was very little, was very closed off and never showed their feelings. She acted out as a child to get attention, and often didn't listen to her nanny or her parents. As she got older, she switched that energy to trying to impress her parents with her grades. At age 13, she discovered that her dad was sleeping with his secretary and her mom was a drug addict. The next year, she did anything she could think of that would make her parents mad: she drank, smoke, partied, slept around. Anything that would upset her parents. But again, they never noticed. A year later, she stopped the smoking, and cut back on the sex and alcohol, but still partied like crazy. She developed an outside personality that was sweet and happy while inside she was an emotional mess. Entering this high school where she could do basically whatever she wanted just helped fuel her problems. Other Information '''Face Claim: '''Sarah Bolger '''Roleplayer: '''Kasi